riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Hakuda
Jenny Hakuda is a Team Plasma agent, who is the sister of Alistair Hakuda and Ray Hakuda, and has a painful past. History Before Rise of the Rockets Summer The Trio Recollection Kidnapping Healing Appearance Jenny has red hair and yellowish-white eyes that radiate her good heart and her will for peace. She typically wears a white vest over a gray t-shirt, black shorts unless the season's not fit at all for that, and bluish gray shoes. She wears a pair of glasses for distance seeing, which have a grayish tinge on the frames. Over the course of the six months, she had gotten a new outfit. She kept her white vest, however, swapped her shirt for a pale blue variant with hints of grey stripes as a 'border' at times. She wears nearly jean blue shorts, and has more white on her shoes than before. She kept her glasses, but doesn't wear them all the time, keeping it in her blue and white backpack. Personality Jenny is a kind person who cares for Pokemon a lot. She dislikes the war, and while she was in the Kanto regions, made sure to stay away from where the fighting was taking place. Jenny, however, can fight, even though she rarely wants to. She seems to have a close connection with her Pokemon, and sometimes can command moves through simply her will alone, somehow. Jenny cannot stand crime, and that in turn, tends to force her into action, if she can do something. Jenny's personality has changed somewhat since her memories were partially restored thanks to the help of Evan Tierra. Her base personality hasn't changed much; but she seems to look for reasons to get involved in things, and to try and pursue justice no matter what. However, this is actually covering up some insecurity from being used as a pawn in Gerald Hikari's plots, and due to her wondering if she even matters, due to this being her technical third identity. Her insecurity is backed up by the seeming weakness of her team, being effectively told to stay back all the time, as was shown during the Darkrai fight. Summarized Background Jenny's past is a literal mess. This is in fact her third identity due to the meddling of Gerald Hikari. Initially, she was born into the Hakuda family as their first and only daughter, Jessica Hakuda, and grew up to be a girl who trusted people a lot, and always tried to look on the bright side of things. However, an incident one day, and wanting to help out desperately with the effort to bring peace to the region, caused her to actually be kidnapped, and apparently killed. Following this, her memories were sealed away with psychic intervention, and her past was effectively recreated as a teenager known as 'Summer Shirayuki'. In the years that followed, Summer caught the attention of Team Plasma, and joined their ranks as an agent, pursuing a dream she had of getting to the bottom of the truth, and finding justice for people. She was only somewhat aware of the fight over in Kanto; and wasn't truly dragged into it until Ryan Hikari showed up. Neither recognized each other, however; and Summer ended up on the losing end of the ensuing fight. She eventually got another chance to fight Black, as he was now known, but once again ended up worse for wear, as he stole her Oshawott, releasing his Tepig in the process. She captured the trainerless Pokemon, and evolved it herself, catching a Gyarados shortly after. However, she was intrigued by what was going on, and found out about the Light Stone, and decided to take it to the DragonSpiral Tower to investigate it for Team Plasma, joining up with Kyle and Zach, who were also interested in the Tower because of Black. The trio regrouped with the other group at the tower, and raced up it to try and confront Black before he could awaken Zekrom; however, they were too late, and a brief battle broke out before Summer managed to awaken Reshiram in response. However, Evan Tierra was fatally wounded in the process, but was still able to fight, and brought Palkia to the fight to turn the tides. Palkia warped them to Black Tower, where the group fought desperately against Black and won, with Evan defeating Zekrom easily as well. However, Gerald showed up at that moment, and revealed his manipulation of the events the whole time, and forced Zach to fuse Zekrom and Kyurem and nearly destroyed Unova. However, thanks to Seth's sudden appearance, and the recently revived Evan, Kyurem's threat was neutralized. Summer was devastated by the destruction of southeast Unova, and thanks to the events of the entire battle, refused to even accept that Evan helped, or that what Gerald said was true at first. However, with Evan showing her what happened, she grew to understand that Evan really didn't want any of that to happen. His attempt to show her what happened also had the side-effect of unlocking some of her sealing memories, which caused her to realize that she was actually who Gerald said she was. Summer had run away from the group for a little bit to try and make sense of that, and eventually came to terms with both of her identities; and assumed a new name in response: Jenny Hakuda. New, but old. With that and a bit of training, Jenny accompanied the group that was headed to fight the Darkrai, to try and show her worth. However, despite that, she was one of the only ones in that fight to be more of a dead weight; helping initially against the Darkrai that she and Ray was fighting, but eventually being forced out of the fight due to the difference in strength, and being the first to fall to Sombra's Dark Void attacks. After the fight was over, Jenny stayed around the Kanto regions for about a week; and finally mended fences fully with her brother, Ray, after effectively telling him she wasn't Jessica back before she regained part of her memories. However, she headed off to Unova after that, and began to help out with the relief effort. She was also investigating something odd she recalled from the restored memories, and was about to head to White Forest to check on it, when she was captured by a mysterious kidnapper intent on sending a message to someone. But, who, and why? Pokemon Category:Trainers Category:Team Plasma Members